


The Interrogation

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Invader Zim, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Might not do any more of this, Oneshot, Sith!Zim, Takes place before the Death Star I blows up, Zim might have died on the first Death Star, or Maybe he escaped with Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zim interrogates two space pirates on the whereabouts of the spice they were transporting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Interrogation

Deep in the bowels of an Imperial Star Destroyer, two Weequay space pirates were being held captive in an interrogation chamber. 

The pirates, names Goru and Sabo, had been caught when the ship they had been flying in was detected to hold an immense amount of spice, and from there it was only a matter of capturing them in a tractor beam and raiding their ship once it was safely in the hanger bay.

“If you will not talk to me, perhaps someone else might get the information we need from you,” Tarkin replied darkly, just as the blast doors opened into the hallway. To reveal a mysterious figure clad in a deep black robe. The figure was short, but still carried an aura of danger and intimidation. 

The figure stepped into the room, as the air became suffocating and heavy, and Sabo suddenly realized that he couldn’t breathe. He clawed at his throat, but it did not help in the slightest. As suddenly as it started, the pressure was gone, and he gasped in shock as he struggled to breathe properly again.

The cloaked figure wore a mask over his face, also black, but it looked nothing like Vader’s. 

“This is Zim,” Tarkin said with the air of usual authority in his tone. “It would be wise to tell him what he wants to know.”

Beside him, Goru chuckled. “This little shrimp is going to make us talk?” He laughed louder. “I don’t think so.”

Tarkin shrugged. “Very well.” He turned to the mysterious figure. “They’re all yours. Do not kill them.”

The figure named Zim nodded slowly, and the doors closed again as Tarkin left the room.

It was silent now. ‘Zim’ tilted his head at them questionably, seeming to consider what to do with them.

He said nothing, but the raspy breathing noises coming from his mask sent a chill up both Weequay’s spines. They sounded like death rattles, yet this thing did not look to be near death. In fact, it looked very much alive. Breathing tubes ran down the sides of the face plate, snaking to the strange object worn on his back. 

Zim lifted his arm and made a gesture, and both Weequays suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

“I want to know where you retrieved the spices,” he finally spoke, voice coming out slightly demonic and raspy. “And you will tell me, or suffer.”

They were both afraid now. The only sounds in the room were choking, and the steady breathing of the creature before them. 

The Irken reached down to its belt and picked up its lightsaber, activating it. The bright red glow illuminated the room, the steady deep hum of the weapon breaking the tense silence.

He made another slight gesture, and the restraints holding Sabo prisoner were opened. The pirate stumbled forward, and was caught in an invisible grip and dragged up to his feet.

“I will teach you what REAL suffering is,” Zim rasped, his hood concealing most of his masked face. 

Goru laughed. “Yeah, right! You? You’re just a little shrimp! We’re part of Hondo’s gang, and once he realizes we’re gone, he’ll send his whole crew to slaughter you all and take what’s left of your valuables!”

Zim looked down at the ground in thought, breathing loud and deep. The hum of the weapon still ignited in his hand was strangely calming. Maybe it would be worth taking off of this creature’s body when they killed him.

The pirates watched in slight confusion as the lightsaber was turned off and replaced on the alien’s belt

“I will ask once more, and only once more. Where is the spice that you were transporting into our territory?”

Goru spat at the alien. “How about you eat sand?”

Zim stared at him for a few moments, then nodded again. “I gave you a choice, but you chose the wrong one, pirate.”

He bowed his head and slowly lifted his arms. His hands directed at them, blue electricity spouted from his fingers, enveloping both captives in a brilliant display of pure agony.

They writhed and screamed on the ground, both now realizing that this was far more serious than they could have ever imagined.

Zim paused his assault, silently watching them suffer for a minute, and reveling in their pain. “Last offer. It will be quick if you comply.”

No response.

“As you wish, then,” Zim lifted his hand again, taking Sabo in a Force Choke and lifting him off of his feet. 

The pirate struggled against the tight invisible hold. “He…said… not to…” he gasped.

The lightsaber was switched on again. “Tarkin will soon be dealt with as well,” he assured, “and so will you.”

He was pulled forward, and just before the strike severed his arm, Sabo wished that he would have never joined Hondo at all. 

The pirate was released from the hold, and dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

As Zim turned to Goru, also prepared to torture him as well, the uninjured pirate shrank back. 

“Wait, wait!” He shouted desperately. “The spice is on Malachor! In one of the holding docks! I can show you which one!”

“Very good,” the small Sith rasped, deactivating his weapon. “But that will not be necessary.”

Goru felt something inside his brain, searching for something. His head felt heavy and his mind felt drugged. After a few more seconds, the feeling subsided.

Zim turned away. “I have what I need,” he opened the cell door, and two stormtroopers entered. 

“Kill them,” the Irken said, marching past the white-clad soldiers and out into the hallway, his black cloak billowing behind him as he moved. He heard the blaster shots as the troopers carried out the order.

When he reached the command center on the ship, Tarkin marched up to him, furious. “I told you not to kill them!”

“They were of no further use to us,” Zim said, undisturbed by Tarkin’s sharp tone. “And now they are indisposed. Is that not what we would have done regardless?”

Tarkin was furious. “Now, you listen close, Irken! The Emperor himself appointed me personally with this task, and I do not intend to..!”

He was cut off with a Force Choke from the smaller alien. 

“I no longer serve you, human,” Zim said. “The balance has shifted, and now I am the one you serve.”

Tarkin was thrown against a wall, crumbling painfully to the ground. 

“I will prepare us to depart for Malachor.” Zim swiftly turned and exited the room, leaving behind an aura of dread and fear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. Even the title is bad. Take it anyway, I guess.


End file.
